Currently, traditional enterprise networks may include various nodes that contribute to an overall business process. The network nodes may include both physical and virtual machines. Enterprise networks may include virtual machines and physical hosts, which are required to provide an allocation of resources. In the past, the first wave of x86 virtualization included the consolidation of physical hosts into virtual machines (VMs). As with physical hosts, the manner in which the VMs operate is directly subject to the configuration that is instantiated on that machine. Traditional configuration management solutions are subject to changes or “drift” to a pre-existing VM configuration. Dynamic enterprise network environments include varying resources and may require frequent modifications or updates to the configuration of VMs. A proactive approach to accommodating such dynamic enterprise networks may include determining virtual machine requirements by a business application flow. In response, the VMs may be dynamically modified based on feedback from the observations made by a virtual management infrastructure and the utilization of an inference engine.